Backstories That Led The Future
by bull poli
Summary: Lil Mike is all grown up. A sad childhood has broken his heart and comes back to his so called " other family". But he finds out its not what it seems on the outside. (RENAMED)
1. In The Beginning

**A/N: Hi. So I might be new in this section, but I have wrote some other stories that were forced to be stopped cause nobody was reading anymore. So, my story is that the place is open, no bite of 87, story takes place in 2014, and pirate cove is open. Pls enjoy. And pls be noted its a lil short cause i wanna see feedback before diving in.**

Mike's P.O.V

Okay, my first day at work. I don't believe I can work at the place my old orphanage took us once a week. I just wish my parents could see me going to work. I know for sure Freddy and his friends would remember me. I missed them a lot. They were like my family, i remember the first time I went there. It was with my parents. I got so scared when Foxy came near me. I cried so hard the Freddy came down from stage when singing and comforted me.

I don't believe my parents both died by cancer. It was hard when i was in the orphanage. I had no friends and was always alone. When I get to go to the pizzeria, I always played with them. One day I was caught by the caretakers for being in the backstage area. I was punished by never coming back there every again.

Now I am old enough to work on my own. I hope they remembered me, but if they don't, it because they are robots, of course the company will clean their circuits and wipe their memories. At least all I need to do is protect them. Nobody wants ti come in and do steal them or something. That just sounds stupid.

Okay, here I go...

Normal P.O.V

Mike walks through the front door, and is greeted by the manager. After walking Mike to the office, the manager says goodbye and rushes out the pizzeria. Now, Mike is all alone in the pizzeria. He thinks he is supposed to be protecting the animatronics, but he found them nearing his room. When ever he checked the lights, they would be there and he will close the door so they will not enter the room.

He thinks that they want to enter to room because they feel protected, at least, thats what the manager said. But in real life, they think he is a rogue endoskeleton that has no suit. And a endoskeleton can't be without a suit. Now it is night four, the night Freddy comes...


	2. Looking Familiar

**A/N: Hi guys. I am back to make chapter 2. Hope you guys do like it. I will try to update as much as I can but next week I can't. LET'S BEGIN! And to Matthew, he gets closer and kills you more on night 4. He only came near me on Night 4.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Backstory…<span>_**

**Mike's P.O.V**

I lost them. They left me. They passed, by something called cancer. Today is my birthday and I am celebrating it at the orphanage. At least… they left me a present.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Tomorrow is Lil Mikey's birthday. He is excited. He was to celebrate it at the Pizzeria until…. He found himself crying at a hospital. His parents died there. But before they left him, his mum said her last words.

Mum: Mike, I am sorry for this. We chose an orphanage that takes you to your "other family". I love you so much.

Mike hugged his mum tightly, hoping never to let go. He heard her take her last breath until… she left him, forever. He cried on his mother's stomach. The nurse needed to pull him away and ask him to sit outside. His father died one year early on this exact day, and today, he lost his mum. The word "we" notified him that even his father knew this moment was to come. He sat outside with his face on his hands. Then, a caretaker finally came to him. Mike looked up. He knew what to do. He wanted to run until he remembered, it was hand chosen by his family.

**Present Day**

Freddy is near. Near the office where his long time ago friend is now working. It was 5 am and he was most likely to run out of power.

**Freddy's P.O.V **

I am near. I could do it. He will finally get his suit. What a disgrace it is to all of us. At least the endoskeleton at the backstage is naked because he is power off. Okay, let's go…. NO POWER! Why?

**Mike's P.O.V**

Okay, almost 6. Yes!... NO POWER?! Stay very still, do not move. Please! Turn 6! OH MAN! The manager is going to kill me.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Mike ran out of power. Not a good situation to be in. The jingle started and Mike was thinking what was happening. It was a long jingle but it finally stopped. Freddy climbed in the room, but waited for a very long time. He was about to jump out until…..

The lights came back on. It was finally 6.

**Mike's P.O.V**

It's six! Yes! Okay, let's run out of here. They don't seem scared or anything, instead they look like they are on pursuit. What's going on? Don't they remember? I'm just confused.

**Nobody' P.O.V**

It's done. His shift is done and he can finally go. But the animatronics all gathered together. They were discussing about that night.

Chica: So, did we win?

Foxy: Tell me matey, have we endo in the suit?

Bonnie: Tell me we did it Freddy.

Freddy: I-I am so sorry….. I failed you guys.

Foxy: How'd it happened matey?

Freddy: It's just… He doesn't look like… like an endo.

Bonnie: He? IT is an endo. You hear me?

Freddy: IT looks familiar. I just can't remember. Those blue eyes… I swore I have seen it before.

Chica: We had our hard drives wiped last month! You couldn't have save that memory on the recover drive. It's full of duties for the pizzeria!

Freddy: I don't… don't know…. Tomorrow, nothing is getting to me! I'm finishing the job.

Foxy: There's my matey! He sure'd to get te work done. I believe my matey would do good!

There was only silence but they all nodded to each other. The sign of trust, team work and what not. So, Mike has a problem, one he doesn't quite understand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How do you like it? Corny? Nice? Cool? Epic? LOL? Please give a review so I get a green light to continue. Please comment even if you hated it. It will really help. Thx. :-**


End file.
